


The Week Of Suzy

by thezestycadenski



Series: The Month Of The Grumps [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Series, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezestycadenski/pseuds/thezestycadenski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has started something within himself, the only problem is, now it's out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Week Of Suzy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to say "Don't judge me for this" because I've been writing fanfiction for a while and I know there will always be judgement. I will say, however. WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD. Also I really liked writing this, it's not my normal style but I really liked how it turned out. Also I wrote most of this at like 4 am after a full on day at the visa place and only having three hours of sleep the night before. So, I don't know what I'm gonna write after this.

Maybe I'm having a man-period or maybe it's the the way she does her hair, Danny thinks, or maybe the perfume she wears. That scent always did drive him crazy. That's it, he's crazy. No other explanation. What other explanation could there be for wanting to fuck your best friend's wife? Danny knows he's in deep and he can't find a way out not matter what he tries. Whatever he's done to deserve this, it must be bad. Whatever he's feeling for Suzy is dangerous, but it's a feeling he knows too well.

It's the last week of March, on a Monday, to be specific, and things have been running hot and cold in the Grumps schedule, things are being rushed and havoc is taking over. They are all a mess, except for Suzy. She's the one that demands they go to Polaris and do a FriendZone panel that day, to get out of the house and forget about the personal havoc for a little while. They're all for it. They all pile onto the couch, Arin then Suzy then Danny and Barry and Dodger. Then just when Danny has finally relaxed, some two hours into it, something happens and he tries his damnedest to ignore it. Suzy is playing Viscera Detail and as he looks over at her, her nose all scrunched up with concentration and her pupils blown, chatting away to the rest of them, he imagines her beneath him, moaning and begging for him to fuck her harder. It's there for a millisecond but that's all his brain needs to start lusting after her. He's suddenly all too aware the the game has passed onto Arin and now Suzy's hand rests very slightly on his thigh, he too aware of the heat radiating off of her, he's too aware of the constriction in his pants and he thanks God the onesie he has on is loose. He puts it down to hormones, her style, her perfume and tries his hardest not to think about it but the desire doesn't leave completely. He desperately tries to make excuses to himself but later that night he goes home and straight to his bathroom and comes a little more intensely than usual, because the thought of her rocking body beneath him is too much to handle.

~

It's Tuesday and Danny can't help but feel ashamed that he came because of the idea of fucking his best friend's wife. He visits the Hanson house to Grump and can't help avoiding eye contact with Suzy, barely talking to her and only speaking to her when someone else is in the room. But secretly he watches her, out the corner of his eye, as she strolls through the house, hips swaying and head bobbing in time with her music. Danny just imagines holding her hips still as he experiences her for the first time, stroking her sides with his long fingers and hearing her moan. He's heard Arin and Suzy fucking so he knows how she likes it. Before he can even pull his mind out of the sinkhole of infidelity, he already has a hard-on and gasps out the need to use the bathroom. Arin looks at him strangely but as Danny slinks into the bathroom Suzy is the one who sees his problem and listens curiously at the door. Danny locks the door, turning on the tap to disgiuise the sound of his furious movements as he paws at his aching cock, imaging Suzy bending over in front him, begging to be fucked, looking back at him with wide, beckoning eyes. Before he knows it's over, the inside of his boxers are sticky and wet and his hand covered in come. He washes it thoroughly, guilt and lust burning through him like a raging fire.

~

Now, it's Wednesday and even at the mention of Suzy's name, Danny looks guilty. Arin and Suzy aren't the only ones noticing Dan's odd behaviour. Ross and Barry notice too and they're worried, worried that he's gone back to drugs or that he's planning on leaving. But all Danny can focus on is Suzy and the thought of her sends him reeling into a pit of despair and lust. He needs a way out, he can feel himself drowning in lust and he knows it will kill him before he could ever be satisfied. Even a hint of a thought about fucking Suzy and he's painfully hard and helpless against himself. He stays in his apartment and scribbles in a notepad about all the things he wants to do to Suzy, thinking it might help relieve the burning sensation in his body but to no avail. He is utterly powerless against his emotions and soon he knows they will take him over. He tries his hardest to distract himself from any kind of thinking but nothing helps. Barry finds Dan's notepad in his search for possible drugs, but he realises that there is something much worse at stake, not just Danny's life but his emotions too. Barry knows what Danny is going through, because at one time he went there too. Danny doesn't know Barry has found his notepad, and continues his self-imposed solitude through the night. Barry hasn't said anything to the rest of them, not yet. He just can't quite deal with the situation outright. They're planning an intervention for Danny, with unconfirmed suspicions about what he's hiding. Only Barry knows the truth.

~

It's Thursday and Danny finds himself going to the Hanson household near midnight even though he swears to himself he could never go back while this craze is still with him. Arin calls Danny and invites him over, Danny of course jumps at this chance, his feverish mind rejoicing at the chance to see the girl that's been haunting him. He runs there, his breathing quick and ragged and heart thumping as he knocks on the door. Barry opens it but Danny doesn't notice the conspiratorial look Barry gives him as Suzy comes into view down the hall. His heart beats twice as hard as he stares at her unashamedly, walking into the house.  
"Danny." Arin says, hugging him tightly before leading him to the lounge where a ring of chairs were placed.  
"W-What's going on?" Danny asks, suspicious of the concerned looks they were all giving him.  
"Sit down," Ross gestures to the chair in the centre of the circle and Dan reluctantly obeys and the others all sit in front of him.  
"We're worried about you, Dan." Barry says quietly, noticing the sudden spark in Danny's eyes upon seeing Suzy. Danny already feels like he's going to vomit but swallows past the lump in his throat.  
"Why?" He fakes a smile and tries to laugh it off but they all know it's as brittle as old plastic. "Why are you being so secretive all of a sudden?" Suzy asks and Danny tries his hardest not to stiffen at the sound of her voice.  
"Are you leaving us?" Arin asks softly, leaning forward and taking Danny's hand and patting it, Danny knew the action was meant to comfort him but instead it made his insides roil. "Are you back on drugs?" Ross asks in slightly harsh tone of voice and Danny scowls at him.  
"No, dude. I said I'm never going back, and I mean it. And... I'm not leaving." He stares hard at Ross until Barry finally decides to help Danny and brings out the notepad from his bag. He doesn't open it but Danny's eyes pop in panic and he starts to rise, reaching for the notepad.  
"Where did you get that?!" His voice is panicked and strained and he advances on Barry, as Barry stands and holds the notepad behind his back.  
"Give it back, you fucker!" He yells, reaching around Barry to grab it but Barry slips out of his grasp and Danny is suddenly held back by Ross and Arin while Suzy looks on in astonishment. None of them had _ever_ seen Danny get so worked up like this.  
"Let me go!" He roars, struggling furiously against Ross and Arin's grip on his arms. The fear is deep within him now and he's like an animal trapped in a cage, thrashing around and howling miserably. Barry walks calmly towards him, holding the notepad out.  
"Just say it." Barry says, his voice meant only for Dan. "Please, say it. I want to help you." Danny eyes him angrily, flicking from his pleading face to the notebook, he sees that Barry's knuckles are white and his hands are shaking. _He's scared._ Dan starts to calm down, his head bowing until his chin is pressing against his collarbone.  
"I want her," He whispers so quietly that Barry has to strain to hear him. "I w-want to fuck her." Danny's voice is hoarse but brittle and he looks so helpless but Barry knows he needs to say the name. "Who?" He asks gently. Tears start falling to the floor, and Danny looks up, tears streaking his tan cheeks.  
"S-Suzy." He whispers, falling to the floor as Ross and Arin let him go in surprise. Danny has no energy to try and deny it anymore, he's weak and helpless against this unstoppable urge of emotions. He sits there, on the floor, on his hands and knees, crying his eyes out silently, body shaking with the heaves of his sobbing. "I'm s-so sorry." He whispers, his eyes on the carpet. There is a jangle of jewelry and Suzy sits down in front of him, placing her hand over his. He grasps it tightly and raises her hand to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand gently. Barry flings the notepad down in front of him and crouches next to Suzy.  
"I've been where you are now," He says quietly. "Wanting to make love to someone that was off-limits. I ignored it, and it fucked me up, a lot." His gaze is hard on Suzy now.  
"Suzy," He begins but she already knows, in the pit of her soul what she has to do. She knows Arin won't like it at all but she has to do it. She can feel the urgency in Barry and knows if she doesn't do it, something terrible might happen to Dan.

~

It's Friday, 2 am, and Suzy leads Danny to the guest bedroom. His head is still bowed, face burning in shame but the tears have stopped. She sits him down on the bed gently and closes and locks the door behind them. She turns around, and despite herself feels the excitement dripping down her spine. She'd always been slightly attracted to Dan, not that he could have ever known.  
"Danny," She says quietly and he flinches at the sound of her voice, raising his head to gaze at her. She feels caught in that gaze, it's hungry and powerful and is stripping her naked with a rough force that she can't quite comprehend. "Yes?" His voice is hoarse and strained and she sees his finger curls into fists by his sides. She sits down next to him on the bed and takes one of the fists and opens it, threading her fingers through his and staring at him.  
"You know you want it, you know what to do." She whispers, and feels her breath instantly hitch in her throat as he pushes her back onto the bed, hovering over her, their fingers still intertwined. He gazes at her, wanting to drink her in, but ducking his head and letting his lips brush over her neck. She gasps and he swears he sees stars. He pulls his head up, leaning in and kissing her once, just a soft peck. He can feel her warmth beneath him and the excruciating tightness in his pants feels just a bit more bearable as she leans up to him and kisses back deeply, opening her mouth and letting his tongue probe it while her tongue pushes back. He lets one hand roam over the front of her hoodie, ducking his hand underneath it and splaying his fingers across her stomach, while his other hand clutches at her hair, her back arches involuntarily as his fingers softly work their way up her stomach. She gasps as he presses in on her and grinds against his length causing them both to moan into each others mouths. Suzy tastes like coffee and cake and their lips are working sloppily and his hands tremble as he tilts her head back and kisses his way down her neck, careful not to leave love bites though he desperately wants to. He begins unzipping her hoodie following it with kisses until it's spread open and her chest exposed. She unclasps her bra and puts it beside them as Dan sits up, still grinding hard against her and admires her body, watching with glee as her chest swells and sinks with each gasping breath she takes.  
She pulls him down and he kisses her just as fiercely as she kisses him, all he can feel is her body beneath him and her lips pressed hungrily to his, and it's like molten metal is coursing through his body. Her hands move down his back and tug the hem of the shirt up in an impatient gesture. He breaks away and strips his shirt off, feeling her hands press against his chest, trailing down his stomach and gripping his sides, he leans down to kiss each breast before licking a lazy trail down her stomach, her increasing writhing makes him shudder with uncontrollable lust as he pulls her skirt down her legs, revealing a black thong. He flings the skirt across the room and kisses her along her thighs on each side, slowly working his way up to her panties. She moans lightly, her fingers grasping in his hair and he moans against the black lace, feeling the dampness press onto his face as she tugs on his hair. She's already soaking. He pulls her panties off and stares in wonder at her for a moment before ever so slowly licking along her slit. She gasps for air and her back arches.  
"Oh _shit_ Danny..." He feels his cock lurch at the sound of his name leaving her lips like that. He groans softly as he easily finds her clit and begins sucking on it, working his tongue over it.  
"Nngggod, _yes_ " Her voice is strained and breathy, back arching higher as one of his long thick fingers slips inside of her and his other large hand grasps her hip. She pushes his head against her, head flung back while one hand claws at the sheets. Arin had _never_ made her feel this good. Danny eagerly works his finger in and out while flicking her clit with his tongue. The world is gone to him now, only her body exists and he doesn't care anymore, everything's too hot and wet and moist and he doesn't even mind when she grinds on his face because this is Suzy and she tastes so good and feels even better that he can't control himself. He comes up for air briefly and she mewls at the lack of contact, staring at him with hooded eyes, her hands working at the sheets and her breath coming fast.  
"Sit on my face," Danny manages to spit out, his entire body trembling. She sits up on her knees and he slides underneath of her, resting his head on the pillow and he grabs her hips and lowers her down and doesn't care that he can barely breathe because to be away from the warmth of her was torture and the sound of her moans was like a drug to him. She grinds against his mouth, moaning with abandon now, as his fingers toy with her nipples, rolling his thumbs over the edges and gently squeezing them between his fingers. She cries out as he hums against her, this final act throwing her over the edge as her orgasm washes over her. Danny relishes the taste and as Suzy raises herself, her body twitching as his fingers brush along her spine, he licks his lips.  
Suzy moves to the end of the bed, wrenching at his belt and hastily, clumsily undoing the button and zipper before pulling his jeans off in a swift movement. She palms his hard cock through his boxers and he groans, bucking his hips up and she chuckles before pulling his boxers off. Danny inhales sharply as his cock springs free and before he can even do anything Suzy's mouth is encompassing him and her hand is pumping away at his the base of his shaft and her tongue is licking up the precum as it dribbles over the head and Danny hisses at the feeling, using his hands to hold her hair back.  
"Ah fuck!" He groans as she takes him in as far as she can and swirls her tongue around his shaft, squeezing his balls gently with her other hand. He tries his hardest not to thrust up as her head bobs up and down, aware in the back of his mind that some girls didn't like deepthroating, but Suzy takes it into her own hands. Danny lets out a strangled moan as she takes him all the way, gagging slightly as his cock slides down her throat.  
"Oh m-hy g-" Suzy stares up at him with lust-filled eyes, begging him to cum as he stares down at her in wonder. He feels his stomach tighten and the heat build as his balls tingle. "I'm gonna come," He mumbles and Suzy increases the pressure of her hand on his balls to an exquisite point bordering on pain. He pulls himself away as he almost hits the peak and the burning fades away. He doesn't want to cum just yet. She crawls up next to him, pouting slightly.  
"You don't want to cum in my mouth?" She asks, he tilts her chin with his finger, a haze settling over him. "I want to cum in you," He whispers, nipping along her collarbone and biting down on the crook of her neck and working it with his teeth, making her whimper and leaving a dark bruise. "Will you let me?" He asked, kissing along her jaw. They had both lost themselves to desire and Danny's increasing dominance was making Suzy all the more hornier. "Yes, Danny, oh fuck yes." She pants, meeting that hungry gaze that makes her legs quiver. He pushes her down again, pulling her towards him as Suzy guides his cock to her entrance. He pushes in _ever so slowly_ until the head pops in. They both pause, the only sound is their breathing, coming fast and ragged and the sound of the bed creaking as they shift slightly. He pushes in deep and Suzy bites her lip, holding back a ragged moan.  
"Oh _fuuuuck_ " Danny groans as she squeezes down on him. He pulls out almost to the tip and pushes back in just as slowly, slowly picking up his pace and rolling his hips with each thrust. Suzy wraps her legs around his waist and arches up so he can hit the sweet spot and drive in deeper. Danny's thrusts get harder and deeper and Suzy is losing herself in the feeling of getting well and truly fucked but she wants _more_. They both thrust their hips in rhythm and the sound of skin slapping on skin fills the room, accompanied by Danny's breathless groans and Suzy's inconsistent begging.  
"oh, god, harder... please Danny please just... a little more... uunnhhhh... ohh, _oh yes DANNY fuck me like that, ohhh god! Yeaass!_ " Suzy's nails dig into Danny's back and scratch effortlessly down his spine and the pain is deep but it makes the pleasure amplify tenfold.He can't believe how hard he's ramming into her, with his cock balls deep in her or how Suzy's screaming her climax. His hips move of their own accord and his movements become sloppy and erratic, still going as deep as he can as she cums, her muscles squeezing down exceptionally hard on his cock and he spits out a single "FUCK" before cumming hot, thick ropes of electricity shooting out of his body, inside his best friend's wife. He goes on for a few come-down thrusts as Suzy's body twitches in response and she pants, pulling Danny down and kissing him roughly, her tongue exploring his mouth fervently as he collapses on top of her. He kisses back, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist, hugging her naked body to his, their sweat mingling together. Eventually Suzy pulls away as the kissing gets lazier and softer. "Are you satisfied?" She asks, her hair mussed and her eyes heavy with the after-orgasm endorphins. He traces her cheek with his finger slowly, gazing down at her body. "Yes." He says finally and she smiles at him. "Glad I could please you," She whispers into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe slightly before hiding her face in his chest. Danny strokes her hair gently until they both fall asleep.


End file.
